Metropolitan Ghost
by Athena mou
Summary: Myka and Helena are on a case in New York City. Helena gets bored waiting for Artie's update. So, how do we deal with a bored Victorian lady? We take her shopping of course! Will Myka survive spending time with a flirty Helena in a changing room?
1. Chapter 1

**Metropolitan Ghosts**

**Chapter 1**

"Myka, I can't stand this any longer. Come on, let's do something," Helena said exasperated as she stormed into Myka's room. They were in New York City hunting down an artifact that kept eluding them. Claudia, the little sweetheart, had for once gotten them two rooms with a connecting door, and it was through this door a very annoyed and bored Victorian lady stormed, her hands in the air, eyes slightly wild.

Myka put her book down and smiled at her. "I thought you were browsing Sotheby's website."

Helena sighed and sat down on the bed by Myka's feet. "I was. If we're here long enough I might visit. They have something up for auction that I'm very interested in, but I want to see it first."

Myka smiled. Helena's interest in antiques had not been a surprise to her, only the particular type, the very expensive kind. If she had actually sat down to think about it, Myka knew that she would have come to the realization that Helena was a very wealthy person, but truth be told, she had never really thought of Helena's monetary wealth, only her wealth of knowledge. She put her book down and sat up, legs folded.

Helena chuckled. "You look like a little Buddha, just with hair."

Myka made a face at her. "Are you calling me fat?"

Helena laughed out loud and shook her head. "Absolutely not darling. You're just perfect. It was merely the pose to which I was referring," she said and affectionately rubbed Myka's knee. "So, what do you say? Do you want to go shopping with me? I read about this absolutely fantastic little store not far from here. Saks I think it's called."

Myka coughed. "Saks? You want to go shopping at Saks Fifth Avenue?"

Helena nodded enthusiastically. "They claim to have a personal shopper. I just adore those."

Myka rolled her eyes. "Hope you have your credit card with you. It's gonna cost ya."

Helena just smiled. "That's quite all right." She got up and smiled down at Myka. "So you'll come with me then?"

Myka nodded. "I can't have you running around alone in New York. God only knows what trouble you might stir up."

Helena laughed and leaned down. "I can cause trouble right here instead, if you prefer," she said huskily.

"Helena, be serious," Myka sighed. Helena just laughed and held out her hand to Myka who took it.

"What are you wearing tomorrow tonight?" she asked as she steadied Myka.

"Huh?" Myka looked at her with a deer in the headlights look.

"The opera darling. What are you wearing?"

"Uh, I don't know. My nice suit and a shirt?"

Helena made a face. "Absolutely out of the question. You need a dress."

"A dress?" Myka gaped. "I don't have a dress with me."

"Lucky for you that we're going shopping then."

Myka shot her a glare that would have made most people flinch. Helena just chuckled and winked at her. "I just need to put on my coat and I'm ready," she said over her shoulder as she left the room.

Myka grabbed her coat and followed her. She watched as Helena slipped into her white wool coat. She grinned when she flipped her hair over her shoulders making it tumble down over her back.

"You have such beautiful hair Helena," she said and smiled at her. "I wish my hair was more like yours."

"Darling, I just adore your curls. You're prefect the way you are."

Myka blushed and looked down. She jumped a little when Helena touched her cheek.

"You are beautiful Myka. Please believe it." She let go of Myka and brushed by her. Myka followed her silently, unsure how to respond to Helena's comment.

*** *o* ***

"May I help you ladies?"

Helena smiled at the young woman standing in front of her. "You absolutely may. I am in need of several new garments and I'm afraid that I'm not very familiar with shopping in the United States."

"I will be delighted to assist you ma'am. My name is Marcy. May I ask what in particular you are interested in?"

"Very nice to meet you Marcy. And please call me Helena. I never cared much for ma'am," she said and gently patted her on the arm. "I will be needing something for work. I have some upcoming business here in your charming city. And then of course something to wear to the opera. I'm afraid that the detour here did not allow me to stop by at home to pick up a dress. Not that it would really have helped. I'm sad to admit that most of my dresses are terribly outdated."

"As you wish Helena. If you and your friend would be so kind to come this way I'll bring you over to women's apparel." She glanced at Helena out of the corner of her eye. "May I ask what size you are?"

Helena gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm afraid I can't tell you. Most of my clothes were tailor made, or were selected by someone else. I'm not very familiar with American sizes."

Myka could almost see the little cash register in Marcy's head go _ka-ching_ and dollar signs flash in her eyes as she smelled a big fat commission coming up. She chuckled. Of course Helena heard her and gave her a look.

"I'm sorry. I just thought of something. I wasn't laughing at you."

"That's quite all right, darling; I like to hear you laugh."

Myka saw Marcy shoot them a glance and chewed on her lip. She had become so used to Helena's expressions and terms of endearment that she didn't really think twice about it anymore. It was just how Helena spoke. To a stranger it might of course come off as quite intimate.

"Right this way ladies."

Myka followed silently as Helena chatted with Marcy. Item after item was inspected and sometimes selected until Marcy finally showed Helena to a private dressing room.

"Perhaps you would be more comfortable having your companion assist you?" Marcy said and smiled at Helena. Myka grinned and looked down. Yep, Marcy had definitely made some assumptions based on how Helena had spoken to her.

"I think that's an excellent idea," Helena said and grinned at Myka. "Would you be a darling and help me?"

Myka just nodded hoping that the pink flush was not as noticeable as it felt. She took a deep breath as the door closed behind them.

"She thinks you're my beloved," Helena mused.

Myka coughed. "Beloved? I was going to say partner."

"Pete is your partner Myka," Helena objected with a sound that made it clear how she felt about that. "I think a life companion deserves a better title than that," she said and glanced at Myka while unbuttoning her shirt.

Helena kicked off her boots and started to unbutton her pants, her shirt hanging open around her, showing hints of a white bra. Myka turned around, her cheeks bright red.

"I'll just give you a little privacy until you're dressed, okay?"

"Darling, you're supposed to _help me_," Helena said and laughed.

"Helena, I know for sure that you know how to dress yourself," Myka said with a huff. She folded her arms and kept her rigid back to Helena. She jumped and shrieked when she felt a pair of slender arms circle her waist.

"Don't you like me anymore?" Helena said in a mock sad voice.

"Helena for god's sake!" Myka hissed. "What if she comes in here?"

"Then she'll see two women who she already thinks are a couple, hold each other. It's not as if I'm touching you inappropriately."

Myka took a deep breath. "I guess not. She took Helena's hands and gently untangled herself from her embrace and turned to face her. "I still think that we should focus on the reason why we're here for now."

Helena smiled and caressed her cheek before turning her back to her to continue undressing. Myka raised her hand as if to touch her cheek where she could still feel the warmth from Helena's hand, but she stopped herself and let her hand fall.

*** *o* ***

Myka looked at Helena from behind. The shirt fit her perfectly, but the pants appeared to be a size too big. There was a gap in the waist in the back and the fabric was loose around her butt. She gently grabbed the waistband and tugged a little to see just how big they were.

"You need a size smaller," she said. Helena nodded.

"Do you like them?" Helena asked softly and met her eyes in the large mirror.

Myka smiled at her when she noticed the slightly hesitant look in Helena's eyes. "They look great on you."

"Thank you. Would you mind giving them to Marcy to get a smaller size?"

Myka took the pants and stepped outside where Marcy was waiting with a dark suit. She handed it to Myka. "Helena said you needed a suit. I think this should fit you."

"But I…" she shut her mouth and just grabbed the garment. It was easier to just take it than explain to Marcy. "These are too big. Do you think you could find her a size smaller?" Myka said quickly. "Just knock on the door when you have the pants okay?"

"Helena, why did you ask her to get me a suit?" Myka hissed as soon as the door closed behind her. "I can't afford to buy a suit from here. Especially not…" she read the designer label and her eyebrows shot up. "Armani! She got me a freaking million dollar Armani suit." Myka almost dropped it. She carefully put the hanger on a hook on the wall.

"Myka," Helena said softly. "I asked her because I want to give it to you."

Myka twirled around and stared at her. "You what?"

"Will you accept it? I've wanted to do something for you for quite a while to show you how much I appreciate all your help and your friendship. You are the closest I have to a family Myka," she said softly and looked at her.

Myka smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you. That means a lot. But Helena, you don't need to buy me expensive gifts to thank me for being your friend."

"I know, but I'd like to. Please?"

Myka glanced at the suit and then looked at Helena again. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try it on, right?"

Helena laughed and gave her a quick hug. "It will look marvelous on you. Come on, try it on."

Myka suddenly felt a little lightheaded as Helena pressed her body against hers. Helena was only wearing a bra and pants. She bit her lip not to sigh as she touched Helena's bare skin. She was so soft. And then she was gone again. That's when it hit her that Helena expected her to get undressed in front of her. Her cheeks flushed.

"Eh, Helena, perhaps I should go in the other stall?"

"Pish tosh," Helena said and made a face. "It's just us girls here. And besides, you are playing the role of my beloved."

Myka groaned. "Can we _not_ use that term? It makes me feel like I'm in a Jane Austen novel."

Helena chuckled. "Girlfriend? Wife? Companion? Lady friend? Fiancée? Demimonde? Do you like any of those better?" she teased.

Myka made a face at her. "Why don't you think about it while you turn around and close your eyes?"

Helena rolled her eyes and sighed. "It's not as if I don't have the same body parts. You've seen _me_ undress," she argued.

"Well, you might be more comfortable with undressing in front of people."

"I'm not ashamed of my body. And I don't mind you looking at me either."

Myka smiled at her. "I'm not ashamed of my body, just a bit private."

"But it's just me," Helena said confused. "You know me."

Myka sighed. Helena was so stubborn. "I know, but… well, maybe it's because you are so perfect. I just feel a little bit out of my league. And it makes me a bit uncomfortable in front of you. I guess I'm a little intimidated, that's all."

Her comment made Helena turn around. "Myka," she said softly. "I had no idea that you felt that way. I hope I didn't do anything to give you that impression. You are a very beautiful woman and I'm certainly not perfect."

Myka smiled at her. "Okay, but no funny comments on how skinny my legs are, or I'll hurt you," she muttered.

Helena laughed. "Can I tell you how beautiful they are? Would that be allowed?"

Myka blushed and felt her ears get warm. "Helena, cut it out. I know you're not serious."

Helena tilted her head and looked Myka up and down. "What makes you say that? My compliment was absolutely sincere. You have very nice legs darling."

"I… eh, well, thanks I guess," Myka said a little flustered. She jumped when Helena put her hand on her arm.

"Does it upset you to get compliments?" she asked softly.

Myka shook her head. "It's just a bit surprising. I'm not really used to it so I just don't know how to respond."

"I find that a simple thank you and a smile often works," Helena teased.

Myka gently swatted her hand away and grabbed her by the shoulders and made her turn around.

"That's enough of smart comments from you thank you very much. Now close your eyes and count to a gazillion."

"What? Are you going to get naked?"

Myka made a snorting sound. "Helena!"

"What else could you possibly be doing that you need that much time for?"

"I'm taking my shirt off and it has a bunch of buttons and so does the new shirt. Okay? Just keep your eyes shut."

"This is absolutely ridiculous," Helena muttered. Myka chuckled. "This is going to take all day. I could be changing too you know."

"Well, it was your idea and this is my rule. Live with it."

"Payback is a bitch Myka," she muttered.

Myka laughed out loud. "Who taught you that expression?"

"Agent Lattimer I believe or perhaps our dear Miss Donovan. I can't really remember."

Myka shook her head. She carefully slipped on the suit jacket and buttoned it. She glanced at herself in the mirror. It fit perfectly. "Okay, you can look now."

Helena opened her eyes and blinked. "Oh Myka, it looks lovely on you." She circled Myka, tugging a little on the jacket to make it sit better over the shoulders. She ran her hand down Myka's back until it rested on her hip. She smiled at her. "It's a keeper, as dear Claudia would say."

"Are you really sure about this?" Myka asked softly.

Helena nodded and touched the lapels, feeling the material between her fingers.

"It would be a crime not to. It looks like it was made for you. Perhaps if I ask really nicely you will allow me to buy you a pair of shoes to go with it?"

Myka chuckled. "Keep working on me and perhaps I'll say yes," she teased.

Helena chuckled and nodded. "I will do just that."

There was a knock on the door and Myka opened it to let Marcy in.

"Do you like the suit? It looks great on you."

Myka smiled. "I do."

"We'll take it," Helena said over her shoulder. She slipped off her pants and put on the ones Marcy handed her. They fit perfectly. "And these too." She pointed to the items hanging on her right. "Those I won't be needing, but everything else I'm taking." She turned and smiled at Marcy. "And then it's only the matter of the dresses."

Marcy smiled. "I have a couple outside. Why don't I take these items and start to ring them up while you try them on?"

Helena nodded. She took off her pants and handed them to Marcy. She smiled at Myka who was still in her suit. She chuckled when Myka gave her a stern look and folded her arms.

"Myka is a little shy. We'll have the suit ready with the dresses," Helena said and winked at Myka.

"Certainly, take all the time you need."

Myka groaned as the door closed behind her. "God, she thinks we're going to have sex in here."

Helena laughed. "It wouldn't be the first time."

"What?" Myka squeaked. Helena just laughed.

"I used to steal kisses from my tailor's assistant every time we were alone," she said and sighed at the memory. "She was such a pretty girl."

Myka gaped. "You made out with your… wait, back then?"

Helena chuckled. "Of course back then. And what's so shocking about that? We were quite frisky back then, not at all uptight and frigid as you people seem to think."

"But, kissing a woman? Was that really acceptable behavior?" Myka asked confused.

"Maybe not exactly something that you discussed with your mother over tea, but certainly not something I tried to hide."

"So… but, never mind," Myka said and turned around to take off her suit. She jumped when Helena touched her arm.

"What did you want to ask me?"

"Just forget it. It's none of my business anyway."

"Am I on the right track when I assume that you wanted to ask me about my preference for bed partners? That you are a bit confused because of Christina."

Myka blushed again. Helena chuckled delighted at the sight.

"I guess I was right," she teased and caressed Myka's cheek affectionately. "I've had mostly female lovers, but a few male ones too. Christina's father was someone I met in France while staying at my aunt's house for a couple of months. Unfortunately he passed away before I had a chance to tell him that I was pregnant."

"What happened? Did he have an accident?"

Helena sighed and shook her head. "No, his death was absolutely stupid actually. He was killed in a duel – over me. Can you believe it? Absolutely ridiculous. I didn't even know about it until afterwards."

Myka gaped, unsure what to say. Helena patted her on the arm.

"It's in the past anyway. No reason to dwell on it. Now let's take a look at the dresses."

Helena picked up a black one and held it up in front of Myka. "This would look very nice on you."

Myka nodded and took it from her. She eyed Helena.

"Does it bother you to undress now when you know that I'm attracted to women?" Helena asked softly.

Myka laughed and shook her head. "Not at all. You're still the same person who ogled my legs a couple of minutes ago."

Helena playfully swatted at her. "No respect for your elders. I should put you over my knee young lady," she muttered,

Myka snorted. "Try it."

Helena just smiled. "Perhaps some other time."

Myka slipped off her shirt and quickly grabbed the dress. She froze when she felt Helena's hand on her arm.

"Myka darling, we absolutely have to do something about your undergarments," she said gently. "This will not work under that dress."

Myka glanced at her cotton bra and then at the dress. Unfortunately Helena was right. She sighed. "Victoria's Secret, here we come," she muttered.

"Marvelous idea darling. It will be our next stop."

Myka rolled her eyes. She slipped the dress over her head and Helena zipped it up in the back. She stared at herself in the mirror. The dress was absolutely gorgeous. She sighed.

"Helena, I can't afford this dress. I can tell just from looking at it that it's way out of my price range."

Helena put her hands on Myka's hips and met her eyes in the mirror. "I told you, I'm buying the dresses. Perhaps I can get Artie to reimburse me a little since we are wearing them on a mission?"

Myka chuckled. "Yeah, good luck with that. His idea of buying a dress involves Wal-Mart or TJ Maxx. Or even better, no dress at all, just regular suits."

Helena made a face. "Well it doesn't matter. I'm buying."

"Helena, this is a lot of money, even for you. I'm a little uncomfortable with this."

Helena smiled and touched her cheek. "Myka darling, I am fairly wealthy, even by today's standards. I can certainly afford it. It's not as if I was buying you a Cartier diamond necklace. Though come to think of it, you do need some jewelry. Perhaps I have something you can borrow."

Myka chewed on her lip and finally nodded. "No jewelry. Just the clothes," she warned.

Helena grinned and winked. "Perhaps." She quickly slipped out of her shirt and reached for the green sleeveless dress. Myka swallowed. Helena's underwear was both sexy and beautiful. She closed her hands before she might accidentally touch her.

"Darling, would you mind helping me?"

Myka zipped up the dress and arranged the left strap over Helena's shoulder. She gaped. Helena was stunning. Her hair falling in soft waves over her shoulders and the dress accentuating the exactly right parts. Their eyes met in the mirror.

"We make a pretty decent couple, don't you think?" Helena said with a chuckle.

Myka smiled and nodded. "You are beautiful."

"Thank you," she said and gave Myka a quick kiss on the cheek before turning to the remaining dresses. She pulled out another one, this one dark blue. She held it up in front of her and looked at the still somewhat stunned Myka. "What do you think?"

Myka tilted her head. "Not sure. What about the red one?"

Helena grabbed the dark red one and held it up in front of her. She nodded. It had potential. "Would you please undo me?"

Myka unzipped the dress and held the red one while Helena put the green one back on the hanger. She watched her put on the dark red, almost burgundy dress and then helped her zip it. This time she did put her hands on Helena's shoulders.

"Helena, it's stunning."

Helena smiled at her in the mirror. "I quite like it too. I guess I'll take both."

Myka nodded.

*** *o* ***

Fifteen minutes and several thousand dollars later they were back on the street with their bags. Helena smiled at Myka.

"I like shopping with you."

"Just because you're about to see my boobs," Myka said and made a face at her.

Helena laughed. "Oh, I didn't realize that I would be introduced. How marvelous. Come on then, no doddling."

Myka laughed and shook her head.

"Myka, would you mind an awful lot if we stop for a coffee first?"

Myka looked up and noticed the Starbucks sign. She smiled and nodded. "Of course not. I wouldn't dream of standing in between you and a non-fat, grande caramel latte. I might be reckless at times, but I don't have a death wish."

Helena swatted at her arm. "Very funny. Hurry up then before I turn into a harpy."

"You're not that bad, just a little rough around the edges. Oh, and coffee's on me. And dinner."

Helena smiled. "Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Myka looked at Helena sitting across from her at the table. "Can I ask you something?"

Helena nodded. "Of course."

"How did you know that you were attracted to women?"

"I've known that for a very long time, ever since I was quite young," Helena said softly and smiled at her. "When I was fourteen I visited a friend of mine. Her older sister, Amelia was home from boarding school abroad. I was captivated by her. I tried to be around her all the time. She was so beautiful. One evening after dinner we had withdrawn to her sitting room. Amelia and I were talking about Shakespeare and Descartes. I was so excited to have someone to talk to that shared my interest in science and literature. Her sister went to bed leaving us alone. After a while she came over and sat down next to me. She caressed my cheek and told me that I was beautiful, and then she kissed me. It was my first kiss and it was so sweet. Still to this day it's one of the best kisses I've ever experienced."

Myka smiled. "And that was it? You just knew from that point on?"

Helena nodded. "She told me that she had a female lover in France. It upset me and I started to cry. She held me and kissed my face while telling me that I would meet the right person for me some day. I didn't want anyone else. I wanted her and I told her so. She smiled and kissed me. If she had taken me to her bed I would have come willingly, but she didn't. A few days later she returned to France and I to my parents. The experience had opened my eyes and suddenly things made more sense. I had never really been that attracted to men, but I had often found women beautiful and interesting. As I got older and was allowed to participate in evening events I tentatively reached out to the ones I felt an attraction to, both male and female. My openness almost got me into serious danger at one point," she said with a sad sigh and sipped her coffee.

"What happened?"

"I met this young man at an event at a neighbor's home. We went for a walk after dinner. He wanted to see the gallery. I know, I should have known better, but I was young. We walked along the deserted hallways until we got to the gallery. Once there he grabbed me and kissed me. I didn't mind. He was handsome and I had encouraged him. However when he lifted my skirt and pushed me against the wall I got scared. I tried to push him away, but he was too strong. I felt him touching me. No one had ever touched me intimately before and I was now really scared. He put his hand over my mouth telling me not to scream."

"God Helena, that's terrible," Myka whispered. She put her hand on top of Helena's where it rested on the table.

"I started to cry, begging him to let me go. Then suddenly someone else was there. He moved away and left the room. I sank to the floor sobbing. When she touched me I flinched, but when I finally realized who it was I threw myself in her arms. Helen held me until my tears stopped and then she brought me to her room. She asked me what had happened and I told her. Then she asked some pretty graphic questions that embarrassed me a lot. She noticed and smiled. I knew that I should leave, it was late and she must want to go to bed. To my surprise she asked if I wanted to stay with her. I accepted."

"She must have sensed that you needed someone to comfort you."

Helena nodded. "She kissed me softly on the lips and wished me pleasant dreams. When I asked her if she would hold me she just pulled me close. I felt so safe. It was such an amazing feeling to be in her arms. The next morning I woke up first. I kissed her until her eyes fluttered open. I remember thinking that her blue eyes were the prettiest ones I'd ever seen and I told her. She smiled and held me closer." Helena tilted her head and smiled at Myka. "That night she made love to me. It was the most exhilarating event in my young life. I am so grateful that she walked in on us at the right time and that my first sexual experience was with her, instead of getting raped in the gallery."

Myka shivered. "Thank God," she whispered.

"So I gather that you've never been with a woman."

Myka shook her head. "I have felt the attraction and I kissed a girl in college once, but that's it. I'm not really a sexual person. I don't think that I'll ever get married, so it's not really a big deal. I miss the closeness and having someone special, though my luck with men has been questionable. The last man in my life was married, so he wasn't really there for me when I needed him. And then he made a mistake because of his feelings for me. A mistake that got him killed."

"Oh Myka. I'm sorry. I remember now."

Myka nodded.

"So tell me Myka Bering, what kind of woman caught your attention? What were they like these lucky girls who caused a twitter in your heart?"

Myka chuckled. "Pretty girls, who were also smart. They all had something I so desperately wanted, confidence. They could talk to anyone and moved around a party with ease, meanwhile I would be hiding in a corner trying not to draw attention to myself. I was painfully shy back then."

Helena smiled and caressed her hand. "Then perhaps I might have a chance? I qualify on at least a few of those criteria."

Myka gaped. "Helena?" she whispered. "Are you attracted to me?"

"Darling, how could I not be?"

"Really? You find me attractive?"

"I do. Why is that so shocking?"

Myka opened her mouth and closed it a few times. The words did just not come to her.

"It's all right darling. Close your mouth, you're starting to remind me of a goldfish."

Myka laughed. "I'm just stunned. _The_ freaking HG Wells just told me she's interested in me. Wow!"

Helena smiled, but there was a hint of something more serious in her eyes. Myka caught it in time. She raised an eyebrow. "What is it Helena?" she whispered.

"Do you… oh bollocks," Helena said and leaned back in her seat.

Myka frowned at her strange behavior. Then it hit her, Helena didn't know if she returned her feelings. She swallowed. Did she? Yeah, that was pretty clear. But what would happen next if she admitted it?

"I like you too Helena," she whispered. She smiled when she saw the radiant smile on Helena's face.

"_Like_ as in _attracted to_?"

Myka nodded. "You're the most amazing woman I've ever known. You're like those girls but a hundred times more of everything. It's a little intimidating, but also so pretty darn fantastic."

"Oh Myka. I wish we were somewhere more private and I would kiss you right now darling."

Myka blushed. "Perhaps I can have a rain check?"

Helena laughed and nodded. "Absolutely. Now come on, let's get you some sexy underwear."

Myka almost choked on her coffee. "Helena, you're killing me."

"And since I'm paying, I get to pick them out. And if I am really good," she leaned closer and whispered in Myka's ear. "Perhaps I get to take them off of you."

Myka shivered. She looked at Helena. She was smiling at her and her dark eyes were full of happiness and mirth. "I don't think I've ever seen you as full of life as right now," she said honestly. "Or as beautiful."

"It's all because of you my darling."

* * *

><p>Helena made a face and bit her lip trying not to laugh as the bra specialist arranged Myka's breasts in the new bra. The look on Myka's face was priceless. She cleared her voice to stop the woman before Myka would hurt her. "Excuse me, but does that one come in any other colors?"<p>

"It does."

"Would you be a darling and get one of each in the other colors? And one that she can wear under a black sleeveless dress. Lace and silk please," Helena asked sweetly.

The woman nodded and left them alone in the dressing room. Helena slid over to Myka's side. She looked down at Myka's breasts in the new bra. "It's beautiful on you darling," she said and gently ran her finger along the top edge of the bra, feeling Myka's soft skin under her fingertip.

"Helena," Myka hissed and took a step back eying the door. Helena chuckled. She stepped closer and cupped Myka's breasts, pushing up a little. Myka whimpered softly and chewed on her lip.

"Perhaps we should try another style that pushes your breasts up and together more?"

Myka just nodded. She put her hands on Helena's hips when she took a step closer. When Helena pressed her lips against hers in a soft kiss she sighed happily. Helena's lips were so soft. Myka felt her knees get weak. Then she remembered where they were and tore her lips away from Helena's.

"Helena, we can't. Not here."

Helena just shrugged and smiled. "Did you like it?"

Myka nodded. "You're an amazing kisser. Just wait until we get back to the hotel."

Helena's eyebrows shot up and she laughed. "I like the sound of that."

Before they could discuss the topic further, the bra specialist returned with the other bras. Myka picked two other colors she liked and then put her shirt back on.

* * *

><p>Riding up in the elevator Myka started to get nervous. What would happen now? Their relationship had changed so fundamentally over the last couple of hours. She glanced at Helena and to her surprise Helena was watching her.<p>

"It's all right Myka. I'm not going to force myself on you. Perhaps we can have an early dinner in our room and talk more about this?"

Myka nodded, relieved that Helena had sensed her insecurity. "I'd really like that."

* * *

><p>There was a sudden knock on the door and the muffled words room service could be heard through it. Myka quickly glanced through the peep hole before she opened the door. The waiter smiled at her as he rolled the cart through the door.<p>

"Good evening ma'am."

"Hi," Myka said and waved him in. "You can just put it on the desk."

He smiled at Helena who was sitting in one of the chairs, legs folded elegantly, sipping a glass of wine, her other hand resting casually in her lap. She nodded at him.

Myka signed the check and thanked him. When the door closed behind him she turned and smiled at Helena.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

Helena chuckled and got up. "Let's eat then." She uncovered the two dinner plates and handed the chicken one and some rolled up silverware to Myka. She took her own plate and returned to her chair. She put the plate on the table next to her while she smoothly unrolled the silverware from the linen napkin. She arranged the napkin in her lap and again reached for the plate. She looked up in time to catch Myka watching her. "What?"

Myka smiled and shook her head. "Nothing. I just enjoy watching you. You're so elegant in your movement. You don't see that very often these days. It's beautiful to watch really."

Helena smiled fondly at her. "Thank you darling. You can watch me as much as you want, though right now I'd prefer if you pay a little attention to your dinner too."

Myka made a face at her and then laughed. She cut into her chicken and tasted it. She smiled. "It's good."

They talked about all sorts of little things, keeping the conversation light while they were eating. When Myka was done, Helena took her plate and put both of them back on the tray. She refilled their glasses and returned to her seat. She noticed Myka squirm and realized that she was avoiding looking at her. Surprised by her sudden change she frowned a little.

"Myka?"

"Yeah?" Myka said still not looking at her. Helena put her wine down and crossed the room. She kneeled by Myka's feet and took her hands.

"Myka darling, please tell me what's wrong? Is it me? Did I push you too far?"

Myka shook her head. "You didn't do anything wrong Helena."

"Then why are you refusing to look at me? If this is not what you want, please tell me."

Myka sighed and looked at her. "This is new to me Helena."

She smiled. "I know that, and I'm not pushing you into making a decision or to do anything you're not ready for."

Myka nodded and looked down again. "I kind of wish you would," she whispered.

Helena's eyebrows shot up. "I'm not sure that is wise," she said softly.

"I want this, but I'm not good at taking the lead. Not in intimate situations," Myka whispered.

Helena smiled and sat down next to her. She pulled her to her and held her. "Then let me be the one for now. Just promise that you will tell me if we're moving too fast."

Myka nodded and sighed relieved. "Thank you."

Helena tilted her head up and kissed her softly. When she felt Myka respond she slipped her tongue between Myka's lips. She was pleasantly surprised when Myka met her halfway. She sighed into the kiss as their tongues touched. She gently caressed Myka's neck. She felt Myka grip the fabric of her shirt behind her back and she pulled her harder against her.

"Oh God, Helena," Myka whispered when they pulled apart. She looked at her and swallowed hard. "I guess it only takes a person a hundred years to become a fantastic kisser."

Helena laughed and caressed her cheek. "Or perhaps it only takes the right person," she said and ran a soft fingertip along Myka's lower lip. She felt her breath on her skin and chuckled softly.

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Helena tilted her head up and kissed her softly. When she felt Myka respond she slipped her tongue between Myka's lips. She was pleasantly surprised when Myka met her halfway. She sighed into the kiss as their tongues touched. She gently caressed Myka's neck. She felt Myka grip the fabric of her shirt behind her back and she pulled her harder against her. _

"_Oh God, Helena," Myka whispered when they pulled apart. She looked at her and swallowed hard. "I guess it only takes a person a hundred years to become a fantastic kisser."_

_Helena laughed and caressed her cheek. "Or perhaps it only takes the right person," she said and ran a soft fingertip along Myka's lower lip. She felt her breath on her skin and chuckled softly._

* * *

><p>"Tell me what it's like to make love to a woman," Myka whispered.<p>

Helena smiled and leaned back against the corner of the couch. She opened her arms and Myka settled in. Myka put her feet up and stretched out with a happy sigh. Helena caressed her cheek and then her hand settled on Myka's hip.

"Making love to a woman is a mystery; like uncovering a hidden treasure. Compared to making love to a man, you can really take your time discovering her body, learning what gives her pleasure and all the little sounds she makes." She pushed her hand under Myka's shirt and caressed her lower back. She heard her sigh.

"Your sigh tells me that you like the feel of my hand, and it encourages me to touch you," she whispered and caressed her back in longer strokes. Myka trembled a little. "You're starting to respond to my touch, which makes my body respond to yours. I want to feel you closer. I want to feel your touch."

Myka chewed on her lip. She ran he hand over Helena's stomach, feeling the warmth of her skin through the thin shirt. Hearing Helena sigh softly she slipped a finger between two buttons and touched her bare skin.

"Oh Myka," Helena whispered.

"You're so soft."

Helena chuckled. "Women's skin is of course softer in general, but that doesn't mean that the lovemaking is soft. It can be just as intense and forceful as with a man, or even more so at times."

Myka swallowed. "I know the technical part, but what makes you know when to do what?" she mumbled a bit embarrassed. "I mean with a man you kind of know if he likes it or not, and things move along in a certain direction sort of."

Helena chuckled. "True, true. You know with a woman too. You can feel it in her body when she gets aroused, she trembles and her breathing gets heavier, and she gets wet. Just think about what feels good to you, and where you want to be touched. For example, few women want someone to enter them without first touching them elsewhere. Also, a woman's clitoris is very sensitive, so it's not advisable to start there, but slowly work your way towards touching it. I find kissing and general caresses a good place to start. Then you can slowly work your way towards touching her breasts and eventually touch and perhaps even taste her essence."

Myka whimpered at the last words.

"Darling, there's nothing wrong with that."

"I know. It's just that hearing you talking about it is so intense."

Helena tilted her face up and kissed her. "If my touch makes you wet darling chances are that you want me."

Myka whimpered again. "I know," she whispered. "But what if it's one sided?"

Helena laughed. "_That_, you don't have to worry about one bit darling. You've made me wet on several occasions lately. My body definitely likes yours."

Myka blushed furiously. Helena kissed her softly. "Does that bother you darling?"

Myka shook her head. "I'm just not used to talking about sex, and hearing you tell me these things is just… well, hot."

Helena pulled her harder against her. "Good. Perhaps with time you'll get more comfortable expressing your own desire in words."

Myka sighed. "I'm not sure. I just feel so awkward and embarrassed using those words."

Helena smiled and kissed her cheek. "Do you trust me darling?"

Myka looked at her confused. "Of course I trust you."

"Then tell me what makes you feel good," she said and smiled.

Myka's face turned red. "I can't," she whispered.

Helena tucked Myka's head into the crook of her neck. "Alright, do you like to have your breasts touched?"

"I do."

"Then tell me that. Ask me to do it."

"Helena?" Myka whispered.

"Do it," Helena whispered.

"I want you to touch my breasts," Myka whispered softly against Helena's collar bone. Helena shivered both from the feel of the soft breath caressing her skin, and the softly spoken words.

"How? What touch makes you feel good?"

"A gentle touch," she whispered. "And touch my nipples," she added so softly Helena had to strain to hear the words. She grinned.

"How do you like your nipples to be touched? Touching them softly? Or a gentle tweak? Perhaps you like my mouth on your breast?"

Myka swallowed. "Yes. All of that."

"What do you like best?"

"Your mouth," Myka whispered.

"Then ask me to do it darling."

Myka chewed on her lip. "Please take my nipples in your mouth," she said and groaned. "Helena, I'm just so bad at this."

Helena chuckled. "I think you're doing great. I'm getting all tingly from listening to you. And trust me, I do want to taste your nipples; lick them softly and suck them into hard little peaks, then perhaps use my teeth just a little."

Myka trembled and made a whimpering noise. "Do you have any idea what your words are doing to me?"

Helena smiled and rested her cheek against Myka's head. "I do, and I'm enjoying it a lot." She slipped her hand under Myka's shirt and made little circles on her stomach. Myka sighed and pressed against her.

"That feels so good."

"I agree. Do you want me to touch you anywhere else?"

Myka trembled and nodded. "Please touch my breasts."

Helena grinned and moved her hand. She gently cupped Myka's right breast and heard her sigh. "Your breasts are beautiful. I can't wait to see them without a bra."

"Oh God," Myka whimpered as Helena's thumb rubbed against the nipple. She squirmed and pushed against her.

"Kiss me," Helena whispered.

Myka moved and grabbed Helena by the side of her neck, pressing her lips hard against hers. When she felt Helena tweak her nipple she whimpered and slipped her tongue into Helena's mouth. The kiss got more intense and desperate when Helena tugged at the silky fabric and finally freed Myka's breast to touch her bare skin. She rubbed the nipple and felt it harden.

"I want to taste them," she whispered against Myka's lips. Myka whimpered and nodded. Helena pushed Myka up a little so she could reach around to undo the bra. She slipped Myka's shirt over her head and tossed it behind her. She then slowly pushed the bra down Myka's arms and finally pulled it away revealing Myka's beautiful breasts. She dropped the bra and reached for her.

"Oh Myka," she whispered. "You are so beautiful."

Myka bit her lip and blushed. She was surprised that she didn't feel exposed and uncomfortable being half naked in front of the fully clothed Helena, but she didn't. She just felt loved and safe. If was a totally new experience for her and she really enjoyed it. She caressed Helena's cheek.

"Thank you."

Helena smiled and pulled her close for a kiss. She cupped Myka's breasts and rubbed the nipples with her thumbs enjoying the little sounds from Myka. After a long moment of kissing she pushed her down on the couch and kissed her between the breasts, her long hair covering Myka's chest. She heard her giggle and looked up.

"I'm sorry. Your hair tickles."

Helena chuckled and slowly swept her hair over Myka's breasts while watching her face. Myka bit her lip and inhaled deeply through her nose, her nostrils flaring slightly.

"That does feel nice, doesn't it?"

Myka nodded. "I've never felt that before. I had no idea, or I might have done that myself."

Helena smiled. "Every part of your body will cause a reaction in your lover, most of the time a good one." She kissed the side of Myka's left breast, still looking at her. Myka ran a finger down her cheek and then tucked her hair behind her ear. When Helena moved her lips to take the nipple in her mouth Myka's hand slipped into her hair and she pulled her against her.

"Oh God, that feels so good," she groaned. Her chest arched up against Helena's soft mouth and she caressed the back of her neck as Helena's tongue swirled around her nipple as she sucked gently. After a moment she let go and repeated the caress on the other nipple. Myka trembled under her and her breathing got heavier. Helena felt her tug at her shirt and she sat up. "Do you want me to take it off?"

Myka nodded. She watched as Helena unbuttoned her white shirt and slipped it off. She was wearing a white silk bra underneath. Myka chewed on her lip in anticipation. She sighed and smiled when Helena removed her bra and then sat absolutely still for a moment, allowing Myka to look at her.

"Your breasts are so pretty," Myka whispered. She smiled and chewed on her lip again.

"What is it?" Helena said with a little laugh.

"Your nipples are so small. They are really cute," she said and blushed.

Helena laughed. "Thank you, I guess. Rest assured, they still work fine, even though they are small."

Myka gently brushed her fingers over Helena's left nipple. It reacted to her touch and Helena sighed softly. Myka grinned and looked at her. She repeated the caress with the same result. Myka chuckled softly, delighted by the reaction to her touch.

"Darling, are you done playing?" Helena asked and rolled her eyes.

"Not even remotely," Myka mumbled and tweaked the nipple causing a gasp to escape from Helena's lips.

Helena grabbed Myka's hand and stretched out on top of her. "It's not wise to be a tease darling, payback can be painful," she mumbled against her lips.

"Oh god Helena, you feel so good." Myka wrapped her arms around Helena's warm body and pulled her close. Their breasts rubbed together as Helena moved. Myka ran her hands up and down Helena's back just enjoying the feel of her soft skin under her hands. Helena finally raised herself up on her hands looking down at her.

"Touch me," she whispered.

Myka looked at Helena's breasts. She put her hands on them without hesitation, feeling the hard little nipples poke her palms. Helena tossed her head back and moaned. Her long hair framing her face and shoulders, cascading over Myka's arms.

Myka sat up, still holding Helena's breasts. She ran her fingers over the nipples, watching them harden under her touch.

"Use your mouth," Helena whispered.

Myka swallowed and leaned closer. She kissed the side of Helena's breast. She smiled when she heard her sigh. When she moved her head she spotted the freckle between Helena's breasts that she had admired so many times. She gently pressed her lips against it and then licked it softly.

"Oh God," Helena whimpered.

Feeling the response from Helena, Myka got bolder. She kissed and nibbled Helena's soft skin and finally closed her lips around a tiny nipple. She heard Helena make a sobbing noise and she sucked a little harder while stroking the nipple with her tongue. After a moment she moved her lips to the other breast. She heard Helena pant hard above her and she wrapped her arms tighter around her. She was amazed at how much she enjoyed loving Helena's breasts.

"Myka," Helena whispered. When Myka didn't answer, she repeated her name. "I need to lie down."

Myka pulled her mouth away from Helena's breast and put a little space between them. She looked at Helena and smiled when she saw the flush on her face. She was breathing heavily and a pink hue was spreading from her cheeks down her neck to her chest. She was stunning. She looked Myka in the eyes as if to determine what to do, or say next. Myka smiled at her. She took her hands which were resting on her hips.

"Come, let's move this to the bed," she whispered and got up.

Myka nodded, suddenly feeling nervous again. Helena hesitated and looked at her. "Is this what you want? If not, we don't have to cross that line tonight."

Myka took a step closer and wrapped her arms around her. "I want to," she whispered. "I'm a bit nervous, but I always am about sex."

Helena caressed her cheek. "Perhaps this time will be different."

Myka smiled and nodded. "It already is because of you."

**_To be continued..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Helena kissed her softly and then moved her hands to the button on her pants. She felt Myka tense a little and caressed her stomach. When she relaxed she opened the button and unzipped her pants. She pushed her hands inside Myka's pants and over her buttocks, feeling her sigh against her lips. She pushed a little and the pants slipped off Myka to pool at her feet. She felt her step out of them.

"Undress me," she whispered against Myka's mouth. She sighed when Myka's slender fingers ghosted over her stomach and then popped the button on her pants. She felt her mimicking her caress and she sighed happily. "That feels so good darling."

Myka grinned and kissed her. She caressed Helena's soft butt, something that she realized that she had fantasized about. Feeling bold she slipped her hands inside her underwear and caressed her bare skin. She heard her whimper and grabbed her butt cheeks and pulled her hard against her.

"Oh god Myka," Helena whimpered. "Please, I need to feel you naked against me."

Myka shivered at the softly spoken words. She pushed and slipped Helena's pants and underwear down her legs. She felt Helena move her legs to push her panties off the rest of the way. She took a deep breath realizing that she was now holding a naked Helena in her arms. Their eyes met and she smiled at Helena.

"I'm holding a naked HG Wells," she said and grinned.

Helena rolled her eyes. "As long as you promise that you also are holding a naked Helena, and that this isn't just hero worshiping," she teased, but there was a little hint of something in her eyes that made Myka realize that she might accidentally have touched on an old wound.

"I was just teasing you. I know perfectly well who I'm about to make love to, and it's not some dusty old author, but a beautiful, brilliant woman who's full of life and wonder. I want you Helena, not the fame. The rest of the world can have that, because there's no way in hell that I'll let them have this."

Helena laughed out loud, her eyes twinkling. "Oh darling, you're such a delight. Now come, I think it's about time that I show you just how much I adore you."

Myka blushed as she watched Helena pull back the covers and stretch out on the bed. She was so beautiful. She took in every inch of her body from her beautiful hair and smiling face, to her strong shoulders and soft breasts, the curve of her waist and the slender lengths of her legs down to her… sock clad feet. She laughed. Helena's eyebrows shot up.

"What?"

"You're still wearing your socks," Myka said and snorted.

Helena made a face at her and quickly removed her socks. "Better?" she asked icily. "I'm trying to be a little seductive here darling, and that did not help."

Myka grinned, still chuckling. "Well, maybe you should stop wearing socks in bed then."

Helena just smiled at her. "I see you're still wearing yours," she pointed out.

Myka looked down, realizing that she was right. She quickly removed them and took a step closer to the bed. She stopped when she felt Helena's hand on her hip, caressing her panties.

"Can these come off, or do you feel more comfortable leaving them on for now?" she asked softly, all the teasing gone from her voice.

Myka bit her lip and slipped her fingers inside her panties. She quickly pulled them off before she had a chance to change her mind. She took a deep breath and looked at Helena. She trembled when Helena's hand touched her again, caressing her hip and stomach, and then ever so softly brushed over her pubic hair.

"So pretty," she whispered. "I think I really do like the modern day fascination with shaving," she mumbled.

Myka stretched out next to her and touched Helena's hair that spilled over her chest, playing with a lock of hair, twirling it around her finger. "What do you mean?"

"Back in the 1900s no one shaved their private parts. It was actually considered beautiful to have a lot of hair on your privates. I did trim mine a bit with scissors when it got to be too long, but I would never have even considered shaving it. The thought just never occurred to me. Honestly, the only reason anyone back then would have to shave their pubic hair was if they had lice."

Myka looked at her neatly trimmed pubic hair. She had a bit more hair than her own privates, but still short compared to what she had just described.

"So what made you decide to try it?"

Helena smiled. "Watching TV you would think that this country is primarily concerned with sex. Intimate shaving products and pills that can give a man an erection that will hopefully not last longer than four hours, occasionally mixed up with various cooking products," she said and laughed. Then she winked at Myka. "I have done a little research, just to see if things had changed over the years."

"Do I want to know what type of research you've been engaging in?" Myka asked and blushed.

Helena laughed. "No field studies darling, not even a focus group. Just reading and watching some online movies."

Myka gaped. "You've been watching porn?"

Helena smiled and nodded. "It's quite boring actually. Though I did find some lesbian movies that were pretty decent, and I realized that things had not changed that much. Some new interesting looking accessories naturally and of course the shaving of the private parts."

"Ehem, yeah sex toys are pretty common," Myka said a bit embarrassed.

"Do you enjoy them?" Helena asked softly.

Myka nodded. "I've been single for a while you know. A girl has to have some fun, right?"

Helena laughed. "Wonderful to hear. Then perhaps I can share some of my _old friends_ with you one of these days."

Myka stared at her. "You… when? What?" she blushed again.

"The imperceptor vest room is not the only secret compartment in my house darling," she said and winked at her. She caressed Myka's stomach, feeling the muscles twitch under her palm. "I found all my little treasures safe and sound right where I had left them. Not even the mice had found them."

"Oh God," Myka groaned.

"Though I didn't bring them with me on this trip, so tonight it will just be you and me, no artificial additions. I can tell you that of all the accessories I've ever used, none of them have even come close to the feel of my lover's hands or mouth."

Myka sighed and shivered in anticipation. At the same time she felt the old panic set in. She swallowed and took a deep breath. Perhaps this time it would be different? She smiled at Helena.

Helena felt a sudden change in Myka and just waited, gently caressing her stomach. When Myka finally smiled at her she returned the smile, relieved that Myka had come to terms with whatever demon she had briefly battled. She leaned closer and kissed her. Her hand moved up to cover Myka's breast and she felt her press closer. Encouraged by Myka's response she moved so she was half on top of her. She kissed her cheek and behind her ear, tracing the shell of her ear with her tongue, basking in the muffled moan that rolled off of Myka's lips. Her lips mapped Myka's slender neck and she nibbled on her shoulder. She glanced up at her for a moment and noted that Myka's eyes were shut and that she was breathing hard. She continued her journey down over Myka's collarbone and the top of her breast. She kissed the soft skin, tasting Myka's flesh. She circled the nipple with her tongue, making smaller and smaller circles until she finally closed her lips around the pink peak. Myka whimpered softly and Helena felt a soft hand in her hair. She smiled and sucked harder.

"Oh God that feels good."

Helena ran her fingers up and down Myka's side trying to learn which spots were extra sensitive. She felt the muscles move under her hand and now and then the skin twitched. She rested her hand on Myka's hip for a moment, just enjoying the feel of her trembling body under her. It reminded her of her old horse, so full of energy before a race. She would put her hand on his neck to calm him, feeling him tremble with excitement under her touch, much like Myka did now. She caressed her thigh and felt her legs move. She caught the nipple between her teeth and gave it a little tug before moving to the other one. Myka whimpered and the trembling increased. Helena moved her hand up the inside of Myka's soft thigh and finally covered her center.

"Ahhh!" Myka's hips shot up off the bed as Helena touched her. She slipped her fingers inside, feeling Myka for the first time.

"Darling, you're so wet," she whispered against the nipple. She swirled her fingers over Myka's folds enjoying the soft feel.

"Yes." Myka whispered.

"Do you like to be touched like this?"

Myka nodded. "Yes."

Helena circled her entrance and when she didn't hear any objection she slipped a finger inside. Myka whimpered and moved against her hand. She added another finger and felt Myka tighten around them.

"That's it darling," she encouraged. She set a steady slow pace, building Myka up. She sucked on her nipple again and heard her whimper. After a moment Myka started to toss and push up against her. She rubbed her thumb over her clit and was rewarded with a muffled cry. She kept up the caress, watching Myka intently. She seemed to be on the edge, but unable to cross it. Helena smiled, she knew what Myka needed, but was apparently unable to ask for.

"I want to taste you," she whispered in Myka's ear.

"Oh God, yes," Myka whimpered and opened her eyes. Helena could see the need in them and kissed her softly. With a last kiss she started to move down Myka's body, placing little kisses in her wake. Myka held her gaze and she could see a little apprehension in them. She gently caressed her stomach, soundlessly communicating her love, trying to comfort her. She slowly removed her fingers and pushed Myka's thighs apart. She could smell her much stronger now and she had to force herself to take it slow. She gently opened the soft folds and placed a soft kiss at the top.

"Oh God," Myka cried out and her body trembled.

Helena ran her tongue the entire length of Myka's sex, tasting her and learning what she liked. She alternated her strokes, finally settling on a short, fast flicking of her tongue over Myka's clit. She could feel her build again and focused all her effort on what seemed to bring her the most pleasure. Feeling Myka jump, she realized that she was getting sensitive and she moved her tongue to the side. She slipped a finger inside of her, curling it upwards. She felt Myka move against her and she again stroked her clit in fast soft licks. She felt the muscles closing on her finger and then suddenly Myka was there. Her muscles closed around Helena's finger like a vice and she yelled as she came. Her hand found its way into Helena's hair, holding her in place, while the other one gripped the sheet so hard her knuckles turned white.

Helena held her tightly and stayed with her until she felt her rigid body relax and fall down on the bed again. She kissed the inside of her thigh and rested her cheek there for a moment until Myka relaxed enough so she could pull her finger free. She smiled up at her, expecting Myka to open her eyes. She didn't. Instead Helena saw wet streaks on her cheeks. Myka was crying. She quickly moved up and gathered her in her arms. She felt Myka cling to her in a desperate embrace. She kissed her hair and her face.

"It's all right darling. I've got you. You're alright sweetheart." She kept whispering sweet nonsense to Myka waiting for her to talk to her. When Myka seemed to calm down a little she pulled back and caressed her cheek. She cupped her chin and raised her face for a soft kiss. To her delight Myka returned it. "Myka, please talk to me. Are you alright? Did I hurt you? What's wrong darling?"

Myka shook her head. "It was wonderful. It's just that…"

"What darling?"

"I don't usually feel anything at all," Myka whispered.

Helena stared at her. Surely she must have heard wrong? "What are you saying? You don't normally have an orgasm?"

Myka shook her head. "No."

Helena held her close and kissed her soft curls. "I'm so sorry to hear that. How do you feel now?"

Myka chuckled. "Drained, but great. I didn't want to tell you, because I'm embarrassed about it. I don't know why my body reacts so weird, it just does."

"Oh sweetie," Helena pulled away again and smiled at her. "To give you pleasure gives me pleasure. I'll stay with you as long as you need."

Myka smiled. "It's just that most of the time I either don't get there, or I get oversensitive and need to stop."

Helena kissed her softly. "I could feel that at one point, so I changed my touch. Darling, it's not your fault if your past lovers couldn't interpret your signals. They are very clear. You just have to pay attention."

Myka smiled and caressed her cheek. "I'm very lucky then that you're such a skilled lover. It's been a very long time since someone managed to make me feel like this."

Helena smiled and caressed her cheek. She kissed her softly until Myka responded more intensely.

"Thank you," Myka said softly and nuzzled Helena's cheek.

Helena chuckled. "My pleasure. I had almost forgotten what a wonder it is to make love to a woman."

Myka touched her face, tracing her lips with a soft finger. "You taste like me."

Helena smiled. "I do. How do you feel about that?"

Myka smiled. "I like it. You're mine now. I marked you," she said with a teasing smile.

Helena laughed. "I am. And my lips can't wait to taste you again."

**_. _**

**_To be continued..._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Myka chewed on her lip. She looked at Helena's beautiful body stretched out next to her. She ran her hand down between Helena's breasts to her stomach and finally rested it on her hip.

"I want to touch you," she whispered.

Helena nodded. "Please, I am looking forward to it."

Myka kneeled next to Helena and just looked at her for a moment. She was really nervous, and hoped Helena couldn't tell. What if she couldn't do this? What if Helena would be disappointed with her touch? She smiled at her. No, she trusted Helena enough to know that she would never criticize her, but that didn't mean that she would not find her touch boring, or inadequate. She forced her dark thoughts back and put a hand on Helena's stomach. She smiled when Helena covered it.

"Darling, I crave your touch. Don't worry, you can't do anything wrong. I can't wait to feel your hands and lips on me. Please touch me."

Myka smiled and squeezed her hand. "Thank you."

Helena's softly spoken words had released her from her fear and she felt a surge of hot passion course through her body. She had to touch her, and the wondrous thing was that Helena wanted her to. She bit her lip, preventing a whimper. She moved her hand over Helena's body familiarizing herself with every curve and soft spot. She rubbed her nipples for a moment grinning as her touch caused some endearing little sounds from Helena. She could tell that Helena enjoyed her touch, both from how her body moved, but also from the little sounds she made. Myka realized that Helena was giving herself to her, and it was the most amazing thing she had ever experienced. The trust Helena showed by sharing this vulnerable side of her was nothing but mindboggling. She leaned down and kissed her beautiful mouth.

"I love you," she whispered softly.

Helena's eyes flew open and she grabbed Myka's face. They stared at each other for a moment. Myka started to fear that her words, spoken from the heart, had been said too soon. Then Helena crashed their lips together. The kiss was different from any of the others. Helena sucked her lip into her mouth, and then slipped her tongue between her lips, stroking Myka's. Myka whimpered and held her close.

"Thank you," Helena whispered. She caressed Myka's cheek. "I love you too darling, with all my heart."

Myka laughed. She kissed Helena softly and then pushed her back down on the bed. She sat up and straddled Helena. She saw the surprise on her face. She leaned down and kissed her, feeling Helena's arms circle her, pulling her closer.

"I want to touch every inch of your body. I want to learn everything about you," she whispered. "And I want to make you scream."

Helena swallowed hard and looked into her eyes. "I want that too darling, though I must warn you, I'm normally not that vocal."

Myka smirked. "Oh yeah? Well, let's see if we can change that. If not, then I have something to strive for," she said smugly.

"Oh dear," Helena mumbled. Myka chuckled and tweaked her nipples. Helena gasped and laughed.

Myka stretched out on top of her, smiling at Helena. She kissed her between her breasts and down her abs. She trailed her lips and tongue over Helena's stomach ignoring her pleas to touch her breasts. She found an interesting spot on Helena's side that she nibbled and licked until Helena basically tore her away from it. Myka chuckled and smiled at her. She sat up.

"Turn over."

Helena raised an eyebrow, but happily complied. She stretched out with a content sigh and smiled at Myka. She moaned softly when Myka stretched out on top of her, enjoying the feel of her breasts pressed against her back.

Myka caressed the hair away from Helena's face and neck and kissed her cheek and then licked and nibbled on her neck and shoulders. She again straddled Helena's hips and gently massaged her shoulders and back, alternating between deeper touches and softer caresses. She could tell that Helena was enjoying her touch. She moved down and kissed her way down Helena's spine and then traced it back up with her tongue.

"God Myka," Helena said with a moan.

Myka chuckled. She suddenly remembered how much she enjoyed the feel of Helena's hair and shook her hair so it fell around her head. She slowly kissed her way down Helena's back again making sure that she trailed her hair down the same path. She enjoyed the feel of Helena's soft skin against her sensitive nipples and wondered if Helena liked it too. She heard her groan and rubbed her nipples side to side against her lower back.

"Mmm." Helena made a strangled sound causing a chuckled from Myka.

Myka moved down and nuzzled the little indentation in the small of Helena's back. She caressed her soft butt cheeks and kissed them softly. Helena pushed up against her mouth and she smiled. She held her still and placed more open mouth wet kisses on the soft flesh. She moved so she could kneel between Helena's knees and ran her hands up the entire length of her back and then down again, kneading her buttocks for a moment and then repeating the touch. She finally sat back, softly rubbing her butt watching Helena breathe heavily between slightly separated lips. She slipped her hand between her legs and touched her center. Helena whimpered and raised her hips.

"Oh darling," she whispered.

Myka slowly moved her fingers over Helena's folds. She had expected her to be soft, after all she had touched herself many times, but it was still different. She rubbed her clit in a soft circular motion and was rewarded with another sigh. She moved her hand down and touched her opening, feeling Helena push against her. She slipped a finger inside her and gasped. Helena opened her eyes and they looked at each other.

"Wow," Myka whispered. Helena chuckled. "You're so soft, and warm."

"All for you, my sweet." She moaned softly as Myka moved her finger. "That feels really good, darling."

Myka kept up the caress for a moment, but then removed her hand. She smiled at the protesting from Helena. She kissed her buttocks again and stretched out on top of her. "Roll over," she whispered. She slid off Helena as she moved.

Myka laughed when she was suddenly pulled into a fierce embrace. Helena kissed her hard and pushed her leg between Myka's.

"You're driving me insane," she mumbled against Myka's lips. Myka kissed her cheek.

"Good. Now be good and lie down again."

Helena smiled up at her. "I'll do anything for you my darling. You know that."

Myka smiled and stretched out on top of her. She rubbed Helena's left nipple and heard her take a deep breath. She moved so she could take it in her mouth. She sucked gently and was rewarded with a whimper. She licked and sucked the nipple until it was a hard little pebble. Then she moved to the other. She just couldn't get enough of Helena's breasts. She felt Helena tug at her hair. She looked up at her and saw the need in her eyes.

"Please darling, I need you to touch me, or at least put your leg between mine so I can get release."

Myka smiled and kissed her. "I want to touch you," she whispered and tugged at Helena's lip. "And I want to taste you."

Helena whimpered. "Yes."

Myka moved so she could lie down between Helena's legs. She pushed against the back of her thighs until Helena's knees were almost touching her breasts. She lowered herself, taking Helena's legs on her shoulders. She inhaled her scent and to her surprise she realized that she really liked it. She gazed at Helena's center that had opened up when she pushed her legs apart. She had never seen a woman's private parts up close and personal before, not even her own. It surprised her how pretty it was. Helena was so pink, and her wetness gave her sex a glistening coat. Myka leaned closer and gently pressed her lips against her folds. Helena whimpered and pushed against her. She looked up and saw her fighting to keep her eyes open. She blushed when she realized that Helena had been watching her. She pulled back and licked her lips, tasting Helena's essence. The taste was different from her own, but surprisingly pleasant. She looked down at Helena's sex again, contemplating what to do next.

"Just touch me," Helena pleaded. "With your mouth or your hand. Or both."

Myka tried to remember what Helena had done to her. She touched her tongue to Helena's opening, rubbing it against the top. She heard her sigh and took it as encouragement. She licked the entire length of Helena's sex which caused a loud whimper. She swallowed, tasting more of Helena's essence. She smiled. She really liked the taste of her. She pushed her tongue inside of her as far as she could.

"Oh God!" Helena cried out.

Myka smiled and repeated the touch. Knowing that it was more likely for Helena to have an orgasm if she touched her clitoris she moved her mouth higher up. She peeled her apart more, stretching the folds she lapped against the clit sending Helena tumbling towards climax. She could hear her sounds getting more desperate and she was tossing and turning. She pushed her left leg up more and then slipped a finger inside her. Helena cried out and sobbed.

"Yes, darling, just like that. Slow and deep."

Myka twisted and pushed her finger inside of her all while flicking her tongue over Helena's clit.

"I'm so close," Helena whispered.

Myka intensified her licking and added another finger. Then she felt Helena's muscles close on her fingers, holding her in place. She stilled her hand in amazement as she heard Helena cry out as she came violently. She curled her left arm around Helena's hip, holding her against her as she kept up her stroking of her clit. Not sure if Helena was done, she kept licking her until she felt a tug at her hair. She stilled and looked up at her.

"Come here," Helena said softly and smiled at her.

Myka slowly slipped her fingers out of her. She smiled when she felt a shiver go through Helena. She moved up and stretched out next to her. Helena smiled and chuckled.

"You're a mess," she said and wiped her face clean. Myka chuckled. Helena pulled her closer and kissed her softly. "Thank you, darling. That was amazing."

Myka blushed. "It was. I had no idea I would enjoy it so much."

Helena smiled. "I told you, it brings me pleasure to give you pleasure."

Myka nodded. "I know, it's just that it never felt like this before. It was almost like it was expected of me to do certain things in return for other touches."

"And now?" Helena asked and caressed her cheek before wrapping her arm around Myka's slender waist.

"I want to touch you," Myka whispered. "Touching you is like magic. You are so soft, and the more I taste your skin, the more I want it."

Helena smiled and kissed her. "I know. I can't get enough of you either." She licked her lips. "I like the taste of me on your lips."

Myka blushed. "Me too," she whispered. "I can't believe that you taste so good. I didn't expect that. I mean I didn't expect you to taste bad, just not that I would like it so much."

Helena laughed and pulled her close. She rolled them over until she could gaze down at Myka. "I'm glad that you enjoyed it. I certainly did."

Myka wrapped her arms around her and held her in place. "You are the most amazing woman I've ever met."

Helena kissed her softly. She settled in next to Myka and put her head on her shoulder. She traced a soft pattern on her stomach until Myka took her hand and intertwined their fingers. She looked up at her.

"I love you Helena."

Helena brushed her lips against Myka's. "And I love you my dearest, sweetest Myka." She put her head down with a sigh and pulled Myka close.


End file.
